Adventures in Kalos
by Miki Neko-Chan Berry
Summary: its following the events of XY but the only difference is that Gary is coming along as Ash s boyfriend! it is rated M for later chapters *Wink Wink*


Hi guys Miki here I just wanted to say that I don't own pokemon or any of it's characters that are in it and that includes old and new characters that I also sadly don't own but i hope you enjoy this story! I may take a month or more to post these chapters because they do take awhile to write and sometimes I get writers block ;-; (save me) but I will try hard to post the chapters as fast as I can! But enough of this I hope you enjoy this story please review!

* * *

Stepping into Pallet town caused Ash to be quite excited Alexa saw how excited Ash seemed to be and decided to ask why "Ash, why so excited? Is it because you get to see your mom again?"

Ash who was humming and walking with a slight skip in his step stopped and turned his head to Alexa and answered her question "Yeah but I have to stop by my house first to talk to Gary and see if I can go to Kalos!"

Alexa just smiled and shook her head, "But I really think you should go see your mother first after all she must be waiting for you to walk through the front door." Ash wanting to go see Gary sooner decided to agree with her. He then asked if she wanted him to take her to the professor's lab. She declined his offer stating she should be able to find it on her own.

Soon they reached a four way path Ash said he'd be taking a turn to go see his mom when he really was going to the home he and Gary shared. "I'll meet you at the professor's lab!" After agreeing to meet at the lab they separated Ash on his way to his own home. Once the house was in Ash's sight he raced Pikachu to the structure. Stopping at the front door Ash looked to Pikachu who had the key to the house wrapped around his neck so that Ash would not lose it. "Come here, buddy. Let me get the key off your neck."

"Pika pi."

After unlocking the door Ash was greeted by a full alert Umbreon that once it knew who it was pounced playfully at Ash. Giggling at Umbreon's actions Ash decided to ask for its trainer "Ha-ha good to see you too Umbreon." "Hey where's Gary at? Did you know?" "Umbre! Umbreon!"

"So is he in the "lab"?" Umbreon nodded to answer Ash's question. Ash grinned at a sudden thought he had gotten and looked at Umbreon and Pikachu. "Hey I have an idea let's make Gary lunch to surprise him with our arrival! What do you guys say wanna help me out?" Umbreon looked at Pikachu and then looked back at Ash "Umbre~!"

Chuckling Ash looked at them with a confused look then asked "What should we make guys?"

"Chu."

"Umbreon." Suddenly Ash got it and decided to voice his idea to the two Pokémon looking at him.

Looking around quickly, he then kneeled down to their levels, "We are going to make beef stew!" Ash explained in an excited whisper. The Pokémon gave a soft cry of agreement. "Great! Let's get the ingredients."

Soft cheers came from Ash's feet as he set himself to work. Grabbing an apron from the kitchen rack he quickly tied it up and got to work. Getting the pot for the stew. Ash moved to start cutting the potatoes that Pikachu washed and the meat that Umbreon had retrieved out of the fridge without Ash asking or knowing.

As soon as the potatoes and meat was sliced the way he desired, Ash went to the next step of cutting some carrots chunks. They were then placed into the pot and then the stove set the heat to cooking he went to work on making some tea to go with is stew. "Alright all we need is to make sure Gary doesn't catch us!" Ash whispered excitedly. "Umbreon can you check on him like you normally do when I'm not home to check on him myself? I don't want him to know that I'm home yet!"

"Breon!" And with that the black and yellow ringed Pokémon left to go check on its master as asked.

"The stews almost done." Ash went to check on it he stirred it a bit before he turned the fire off completely.

Ash grabbed some bowls and poured some stew into two bowls.

He then put the two bowls on a tray then he poured the tea and grabbed the tray, and started to walk to the lab that Ash knew his boyfriend would be in. Before he left getting told his two little helpers to go off and play or relax.

Walking up to the closed door Ash quietly opened it. Inside the room was a male who was tall with slightly messy hair and a white lab coat who seemed very into whatever it was he was currently doing.

Setting the tray down, carefully Ash moved closer to his boyfriend who still didn't seem to notice his presence.

Ash wrapped his arms around Gary, in favor of being able to cover the other male's eyes, "Guess who~?" The black-haired boy giggled, as the other relaxed once he realized who it was. "Feeling the smile on Gary's face Ash then heard the deepish chuckle of his boyfriend, "Heh. Oh I _wonder_ who could have blinded me."

Ash giggled at the playful tone, "Let's find out~"

Before he knew it he was being tickled.

"Ha-ha hahaha w-wait no st-stop!" Ash was laughing from the onslaught of tickles from Gary. Without knowing he had removed his hands from Gary's face in order to try and protect himself from the tickling fingers, then Ash was pulled into a hug and was lifted off the ground and was spun around, before being set down again.

"Gary! Why did you do that! I was trying to surprise you!" Ash asked in a playful and slightly breathless voice.

"Ash it's been too long I just wanted to hold you in my arms and give you a big hug!" Gary chuckled.

"Oh well then I guess there's one thing I forgot to do!" Ash left Gary's embrace to look at him. Before Gary could ask what Ash spoke "I'm home!"

Professor Oak's grandson couldn't help but smile as he spoke, "Welcome back Ash" before they could continue talking Gary smelled something in the air, "What is that smell?"

Sniffing the air once again he turned to ash with a questioning look, "I see you noticed the scent of dinner!" Ash said excitedly and with a proud look on his face.

Gary looked at Ash for a second to let what Ash had said sink in, Gary then looked surprised at Ash. "You mean to tell me you made food?"

Ash blushed a bit and looked down and stuttered out. "Y-yes I did."

Gary smiled at Ash then spoke "Why don't we go eat?" Gary swore he couldn't help himself when he saw Ash's face light up in pure child-like happiness, laughing lightly, Ash moved to grab the tray.

"Well let's go eat!"

Chuckling at Ash's actions he followed his rival-now-love-interest towards the kitchen table, as soon as he entered the kitchen he was blinded by the little yellow mouse with red cheeks and a thunderbolt-shaped tail. Yelling out in surprise he heard Ash laughing, and then he heard him telling his little partner to stop and leave Gary alone, threatening not to give the small thing any ketchup.

After Pikachu left to go play with Umbreon the two finally sat down to eat their lunch, while eating Ash spoke up to Gary, "So, um…I wanted to ask you a really important question." The black-haired boy spoke shyly. Obviously a bit nervous about asking his question,

"What's your question Ash?" Gary couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the shy action.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to this new region!" The boy slightly yelled out his question.

There was a moment of silence, before Gary said, "I would love to go with you this time Ash. I was planning on going on a new journey because I need a break from my research, and I think an adventure with you in a new region is just the thing I need!" The brown-haired boy stated.

Ash was so happy that he got up and gave Gary a big hug while squealing with delight, Gary laughed at Ash's actions once again, "Well we better eat, and then go see my mom!" Ash said excitedly.

"Heh yeah you're right we should."

After they had eaten they had left to go to see Ash's mother. "So Gary who are you taking with you to the new region? I'm just taking Pikachu and you!" The black-haired beauty spoke excitedly. Chucking at the excitement in the other boy's voice he replied "I'll be taking Umbreon and Arcanine with us so that way you can ride him around if you want and he'll be a great watch for when we need him to be."

Ash got so excited that Gary was going to be taking Arcanine with them, Ash loved the big fire dog.

The stepped up to the door at Ash's mother's home, Ash went and knocked on the door. A few moments later opened the door to greet Ash, "Mr. Mime, mime!" Ash giggled and spoke to the Pokémon in front of him.

"Hey Mr. Mime! Where's mom at?" Ash asked as he looked from where he stood, Mr. Mime moved out of the way to let Ash and Gary entered.

Mr. Mime called out to Ash's mother. "Mime! Mime!" After that they heard some noises coming from the kitchen then they heard a voice "what is it Mr. Mime?" The voice grew louder as the person spoke the out came Ash's mother.

"Ash? Is that really you? When did you get back?" Ash's mother hugged Ash as she asked him all sorts of questions.

Ash chuckled at his mother's actions, "Hi, Mom! Yeah it's really is me. I just got back today, I stopped by my house to see and ask Gary if he wanted to come to the new region with me and Pikachu!" Grinning Gary just watched his boyfriend lovingly.

Mrs. Ketchum looked over at him and smiled, "Oh Gary! Come here let me give you a hug too~!"

Chuckling lightly, he moved to hug the woman and spoke while embracing her, "It's been a while how are you doing?"

Before she could answer, Delia saw her son move to hug Gary seemingly wanting some attention from him, at that moment she couldn't help but laugh a little at her son's display of trying to get Gary's attention. "I have been doing alright, I have been missing my son but I know better than that, the garden looks much better now that I have been exploring with different techniques." She stated proudly.

Wanting to speak out, Gary opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by Ash, who quickly spoke up, "Sorry mom but we need to get going to the professor's place to get my friend! But you can count us in for dinner!"

"Alright then Ash I'll let you get going I'll be sure to make your favorite foods when you get back! Oh and tell your friend and professor oak to come over for dinner too!" She then went up to both boys and gave them a big hug, which they happily returned.

With that they took off to go to Gary's grandfather's lab.

As they got closer to the familiar structure at the end of the path, Gary had taken notice a girl was taking what looked like pictures? Ash noticed Gary's confusion towards the girl and spoke up "That's Alexa she's a journalist so she's probably doing an interview!" After Ash said that he started running and shouting at the professor and his new friend.

Gary followed Ash's lead and started running with the energetic male, it wasn't much longer before he saw the familiar form of his grandfather. "Hey, gramps!" He called out, as he jumped the small fence. He saw Ash rush ahead, and stopped suddenly when a heard of Tauros seemingly came out of nowhere.

He heard Ash scream in shock, not having seen the oncoming stampede. Worried for the other's health, Gary had quickly run over to him, "Ash! Are you okay?!"

Said boy twitch a bit in response.

Inhaling, and then exhaling, he had sighed in relief. "Jeez, don't do that."

Ash started laughing at what had happened to him, the he had heard Alexa asking the professor if Ash was alright, "Oh, no need to worry at all, Alexa. All of those Tauros belong to Ash anyway." Oak explained, "They always do that."

"O…kay then…" She reluctantly agreed.

After the fiasco, Gary had helped Ash back up. "Ash, you scared me! I thought they had really hurt you!" Gary told Ash in a worried tone, Ash just laughed it off and grinned at Gary.

"But I didn't so it's alright!" They then walked up to the professor and Alexa. Gary just greeted them with a smile Ash on the other hand started babbling about Alexa's other Pokémon when he noticed at small yellow Pokémon that looked slightly reptilian.

Gary crouched down and beckoned the Pokémon to him making sure to show that he means no harm to it was so ever. The Pokémon went up to Gary and climbed up on to him as he stood up an petted the small Pokémon under its chin, it cooed out in happiness from getting some attention. "I am shocked to see Helioptile so friendly with someone he hasn't met until now!" Alexa said in surprise tone.

"Well it shouldn't be a surprise that my grandson can make even a jumpy Pokémon like your Helioptile friendly towards him." Professor Oak spoke up in a proud manner.

Then they all heard a shriek come from the young journalist. "Y-you're the grandson of the famous Professor Samuel Oak!?" The journalist stuttered a bit before speaking overly excitedly.

"Yeah I'm Gary Oak, and this is in fact my grandfather. I learned everything I know from him!" As he was talking to Alexa, he felt something lightly hit his back and turned to look to see what it was. It had been Ash, trying to gain his attention for what he could tell by the slightly annoyed look on Ash's face.

"What is it Ash?" Alexa asked, she didn't seem to notice the annoyed look Ash had been giving her, "Oh no it's nothing." They heard the professor laugh and they looked at him with curiosity in their faces.

"It seems that Ash here doesn't really like that his boyfriend's attention has been taken from him, ah youth…" The young journalist looked at Ash and stuttered out an apology to him, then turned at asked Oak if they can finish their interview. "Of course come along now we'll finish this inside, oh and Ash your Pokémon have been waiting for your return you should go ahead and tell them you returned."

"Okay thanks professor Oak! Do you know where Bulbasaur is by any chance?" Ash asked excitedly.

Oak laughed and said "Perhaps paying a little more attention might do you some good. He's been next to you this whole time! I'm shocked you didn't realize it."

It was true Gary had looked down and saw the little plant-like Pokémon just staring up at them.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there Bulbasaur! Thanks professor!" Ash then leaned down and petted the Pokémon and asked if it would call the other Unova Pokémon to meet.

"Bulbasaur!" Then it shot a ball of light into the air signaling the other Pokémon to gather. After having done that all of Ash's Unova Pokémon, plus Charizard came. "Hey everyone! It's so great to see you all again! I wanted to let you all know that even though, we didn't win we gave it are all. I couldn't have gotten so far without any of you guy…so, thank you, thank you all for lending me your power."

Cries from the Pokémon were loud and proud, Gary couldn't help but smile and he grabbed Ash and pulled him into a quick kiss. Ash couldn't help but giggle after the kiss was over they heard cheering from both Pokémon and the professor and Alexa.

Then out of what would have seemed out of nowhere flames busted through the sky and landed against the earth surrounding the couple and the Pokémon and the young journalist and the professor. It was then they heard a far from unfamiliar chorus of laughter, that Ash had heard pleanty of times through his journeys past.

Looking up, it was easy to see the Meowth hot-air balloon with three figures standing within its basket.

"Seriously? Do they really need to cause trouble now?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Prepare for trouble, it's what we do best!" Began the long magenta-haired woman.

"And make it double, we're far better than the rest!" A man with chin-length blue hair continued.

"Team Rocket, we don't have time for you!" Ash growled out. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Hey! That's rude! Don't interrupt us before we're through." Said the woman in the group of three.

"Yeah! We're not even at the best part!" A small cat-like Pokémon spoke. "No one has any respect for our spiel these days!"

Gary and Ash heard remarks from the professor and the journalist. Not wanting to put up with Team Rocket at that exact moment, Ash yelled out his commands to his Pokémon friends, "Okay, everyone let's show them our power! Give those no-good Team Rocket idiots everything you got!" With that they all attacked at once creating a huge beam that formed when the Pokémon shot an attack which merged into one, and blasted Team Rocket off again.

Ash turned to his Pokémon and thanked them, truly grateful for their help, and companionship. After which, he, Alexa, Professor Oak, and Gary had left to go have dinner at Ash's mother's house.

They found her at the dinner table, a few plates of food ready for herself and the guests she figured would be accompanying her son.

"Mom I'm leaving for the Kalos region tomorrow." Ash said when he entered his childhood home, "You know I still have this dream and I'm not letting the next step slip away from me! And this time I'll win for sure!"

Ash had spoken proudly with this sparkle in his eyes, to where Alexa spoke up, "If that's what you want then you'll have to challenge and beat the eight gyms that are in Kalos and you can start with my little sister!"

The look on Ash's face couldn't have gotten more excitable, "Your sister's a gym leader?! You'll have to take me to her right away!" While Ash was excited Gary had noticed that Ash's mom had left the table, he nudged his black-haired beauty and told him his mother left. When she came back Ash went up to her, "Um mom I—"

The next thing Ash knew he had a cap on his head as his mother presented him with new clothes, "I knew you would be wanting to go so I thought I'd make you some new clothing for your new journey! I'll be expecting to hear you won!" She hugged her son.

With that Ash, Gary and Alexa were off to Kalos.

* * *

Miki here hope you enjoyed this story! please support me and enjoy this ride!


End file.
